


Pack Sensibilities

by Rookmoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Camping, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I like feral boys, Kiba is soft sometimes, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, akamaru is a good dog, but no one's here so I won't get in trouble, cuddle piles, feral boys being soft is just so good, gender neutral reader, i wrote this at work, this is sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Camping in the woods isn't such a bad idea. It's really too bad you didn't bring enough blankets.Luckily, Kiba and Akamaru got you covered, just not in the way you were thinking.
Relationships: Akamaru & reader, Akamaru (Naruto) & Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Pack Sensibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for Kiba and this is proof.

You wake, seeing the side of your tent, and the pile of blankets wrapped tight around you through the dark. Your groggy mind registers the cold biting at your face and seeping through the layers you had brought to protect against it.

Sluggish hands pull the blankets tighter, but you still feel the stubborn promise of winter on the way, even though it's still early August.

You try to roll over, fix the blankets, and curl up tighter. You'd do just about anything to keep the cold out at this point, but it still seeps through everything.

You throw off the blankets, scowling and wanting to do something, anything, to warm up enough to hopefully sleep through the rest of the night.

You don't remember whose bright idea it was to have a sleepover in a tent in the middle of the woods but you're here, cold and irritated and wanting to just go back to sleep already. A glance up at the sky from just outside your tent tells you that it's around three in the morning, if the moon is anything to go by.

"Well, shit." You whisper, curling a little bit closer to yourself. "I knew I should've brought an extra blanket."

Cold wracks through you, and you hope you can stop shivering soon. Hopefully your teeth chattering doesn't wake anyone else up.

You last a minute longer before you decide to see if Kiba has any spare blankets you could borrow. You stand up and are about to reach the flap again when you hear something moving outside.

It's not much, but it's enough to set you on edge. You grab a kunai, just in case, and slowly peek around the flap. Hopefully whoever is out there doesn't realize that you're awake.

You manage to sneak out of the tent, and see Kiba moving around in the bushes. You relax, and stash the kunai in a pocket.

You sigh, and raise your arms to stretch, now ignoring him in favor of listening to the sounds of the forest around you.

Hopefully moving around a bit will help you warm up. The feeling of muscle being gently pulled feels so good, even in the cold. It helps warm you up a little bit, but not enough to get you back to sleep.

"Hey. What are you still doing up?" Kiba asks from behind you. "It's pretty late."

You flinch, having completely forgotten he was there, and try to brush it off. He must notice cause he laughs as he approaches you.

"I know. I just couldn't sleep." You say, idly running a hand over your face and up into your hair. You scratch at your scalp, and yawn.

Kiba loops an arm over your shoulder, and you resist the very strong urge to melt into his warmth.

"Holy shit, you're freezing. No wonder you can't sleep." Kiba says.

He turns you towards him and rubs his hands up and down your arms.

"Do you have enough blankets?"

You shake your head, wanting him to wrap you up in his warm hold again. "I thought I had enough, but I guess not."

"Alright, then. Well, you can sleep with me and Akamaru, if you want. We're plenty warm."

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't wanna bother you or Akamaru."

Kiba chuckles. "It's no problem. Besides, it's always better to sleep with your pack. Have you ever slept in a pile before? It's the best way to sleep, I swear."

"I'll take your word for it." You say, trying not to think too much into sleeping right next to Kiba. "If you really don't mind, I'd appreciate it."

"It's no problem." He goes back to his tent, glancing back to make sure you're following behind him.

He's right about it being warm. Even as you step into his tent, you can feel the difference between this and your own tent.

Akamaru is snoring peacefully on top of an open sleeping bag and Kiba flops down right next to him. You're surprised to see only a couple of blankets arranged in a comfortable pile that Kiba settles himself on top of.

"Make yourself comfortable." He says, stretching and folding himself closer to his beloved companion.

You lay down close by, leaving enough room between you and Kiba that you're sure you won't make a fool of yourself on accident.

"Come on, don't be shy." Kiba says, "It's a lot warmer over here. You could use it."

You scoot a little closer before Kiba grabs your arm and pulls you right up next to him. He holds you close, and you take a startled breath.

He's right. It's a lot warmer this close to him. The only thing is, you can't tell if it's from him and Akamaru, or if it's because your face is burning up from the inside. Either way, it doesn't matter. You're warm now, but you don't know if you can go to sleep from your racing heart.

Kiba must feel you tense up, because his hand leaves a tingling trail across your arm as he lets you go. You want it back, but you feel weird about asking for cuddles, and your boldness ends just before wrapping his arms around you yourself.

Before you can muddle through whether or not you want to risk it, Akamaru picks himself up and stretches from where he was sleeping.

The dog blinks at you, and nudges Kiba with his snout. Kiba opens an eye, listening as his dog huffs at him.

"They got cold. We can't have our old friend out in the cold on our watch, huh, Akamaru?"

The dog yawns, and huffs again.

"That would be great. Thanks."

Akamaru walks around the pile that is you and Kiba and lays down at your other side, pushing you closer to Kiba with his bulk.

You would try to move the massive amount of fluff that's now directly in your face, but the dog is snoring again. You can't tell if it's fake or not, but Kiba laughs all the same.

You scratch idle circles into Akamaru's long fur, and the dog sighs.

"You know he really likes you, right?"

"I couldn't tell." You say, glancing at him with a wry smile. "He only tackles me every single time I see him."

You're quiet for a while, enjoying the warmth that two bodies right next to you gives.

Kiba moves around beside you, and you look over to see him lying on his side, looking at you in the darkness.

"See something you like?" You ask.

"So what if I do?"

You don't know what you were expecting from him, but it definitely wasn't that.

"What, cat got your tongue?" He teases.

"No, but the dog may have stolen it. You're such a goof."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would. I don't get it though." You roll your eyes, ignoring the smile teasing the corner of your mouth.

"What don't you get?"

"Why do this for me?"

Kiba is quiet, but Akamaru grumbles in his sleep. Your friend props himself up on his arm long enough to glare at the dog that you suspect isn't innocently asleep next to you, and is probably giving his owner shit.

You laugh, and Kiba's look softens as his eyes drift to you.

"You know, I never pegged you as someone who would be this sweet." You say, turning towards Kiba as Akamaru snores next to you. The giant dog doesn't seem put out by the lack of scritches, so you turn your full attention to Kiba, who gives you a smile like you've seen on Asuma sensei when he's thinking about Kurenai sensei. When your words click in his head, he hides it again.

"I'm not sweet. It's just, if there's something I can do to help my pack, I'll do it. That's what pack is for." You watch as his eyes dart around your face before settling on your eyes. "You'd help me out if I was in a bind, so I'm helping you."

"I'm part of your pack?"

"Of course you are. You always have been." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

You can't help the teasing "Awww, thanks Kiba."

He doesn't bother trying to help a playful jab to your side.

You swat at his hands as he tries for another, but you yawn again.

"We should get some sleep." He says, fighting a yawn as well.

Kiba's hand reaches across the tentative space between you and you accept it, taking hold and pulling it over your side as you watch his face. You tuck yourself closer to him, hoping that you're not crossing any of the lines you've danced around for so long.

Kiba doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. His hand works its way up your back until he scratches at your scalp, and rubs through your hair as you fall into his warmth and sleeps tempting arms.

You don't hear Kiba whispering to you as he twists your hair through his fingers, telling you that he'll always see you as part of his pack, and that won't ever change. You don't hear his promises for the future, or the adventures he wants to have or his reflection on the moments you've shared, but you feel his affectionate warmth, and a part of you recognizes it for what it truly is.

When you wake up next, you're tangled up with Kiba, and Akamaru is laying over the both of you, covering everyone with fluff and heat. The boys are both asleep, and Kiba is muttering. You can't understand him, so you enjoy the sight of that peaceful expression. You just lay there, content to sleep in and enjoy the feeling of being in a sleep pile like this. You feel more rested than you have in so long.

Kiba was right. This really is the best way to sleep. Hopefully, you'll get the chance to do this again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh don't tell my boss I'm writing right now.
> 
> I need more Kiba content, and this has been floating around my folders for ages, so I finally finished it and cleaned it up.  
> Who knew all I needed to break this writers block was some ridiculously soft Kiba.


End file.
